civilcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Town
Overview In CivilCraft, in order to gain the ability to place blocks and to build shelter, it is required that you belong to a town. A town provides irreplacable benefits, such as the ability to work together towards purchasing non-player controlled characters 'Basics' 'Join ' When it comes to selecting towns, you have a variety of choices, with various factors to consider, such as the price of a plot in their town, the tax rate in that town, or even taking your own profession into consideration. For example, an electrician may opt to join a bigger town simply because his profession would typically have more demand. If you want to join a town you can ask a mayor or a assistant from the town. Mayors are identifiable with a yellow name. When you joined the town you like, you can travel there by the following ways: *Go through a portal in the portal room at spawn. *''Following trails.'' *''Using the intelligent train system.'' *''Paying 15 coins to travel to the town spawn using the "/town spawn" command'' *Dream Shrine.(only for sponsors/V.I.P.'s) *''Vehicles.(only for sponsors/V.I.P.'s)'' 'Create' Wether you can't find a town with a theme that you like, or perhaps you are just the ambitious type; you also have the ability to found your own town. This is coupled with a hefty fee, and should only be undertaken by those who are devoted to providing the best CivilCraft experience for their residents. When creating a town, you want to keep a variety of factors in mind. Some of these include: Economics Cost: 150 Coins *''Can you afford the town?'' *''Can you pay the daily taxes of 12 coins per plot per day or do you have residents prepared to pay taxes ?'' Location *''Accesibility. Too close and you will get too many unwanted visitors. Too far and you won't receive enough needed visitors.'' *''Nearby established towns.'' *Competition for tourism. *''Nearby enemy towns.'' Administration *Are you active? *Spout drastically helps town mayors and residents by providing them with a useful interface displaying many town details, togglable town resident permissions, and many other conviniences. (tips: always keep some money in the town's bank, before you invite residents make sure you took a look at all the "/town help" commands and make a building/development plan before you start to build to get the best results) 'Advanced' 'Politics' Diplomacy is your only option. Surviving amidst the wilderness has it's perks, however also has very sharp drawbacks within the gameworld. In various cases, being isolated without ''supportive ''neighbours or a #nation can be asking for demise. If a town were to aquire a monopoly or some other constant form of income or materials, the amount of global and economic control would be immense, and as such players and town will be encouraged to prevent the global control shifting in whatever way possible, while at the same time looking out for their own personal gain. Unless a rebellion were to occur, and as such the opposite would be true: they would want to encourage a change in the leading politcal force. However with the protection of a developed nation or with superior design and resourcefulness, it is a bleak possibility that despite the efforts of various towns and players that one politcal power could rise up from the ashes and grasp everything. While the support of nations or neighbour town's would provide you with some additional defensive features and political power, they would also be available as trading partners; buying or selling materials, progressing your independant town economy. Living isolated within the vast wilderness will opt you out of this ability. 'Taxes' There are two types of taxes.'' There is residential taxes which is determined by a mayor, and should take account the current world tax, aswell as to maintain the future ability of expansion. It is very possible to earn personal debt, or to lose your town ownership entirely if you fail to pay the world tax. This is completely avoidable by properly managing your town, and your residents. '' ''The second type of tax is called the world tax. The mayor does not have control over this tax, and must ensure that he meets this deadline by 5:00 AM EST time, or else the town ownership will be forfiet. The world taxes are designed dynamically and in such a way that there is always a challenging aspect, despite town size. See #taxes for more info on this design. *''Are divided into two types: 'Residential' and 'World' taxes.'' *''Residential taxes are put in place by a mayor.'' *''Residential taxes should take account town factors. (Ex. growth, security, benefits)'' *''Server taxes are dynamically set, in regard to town expansion. For more info visit #Taxes''